The present invention relates to a pulse combustor for pulsatively deflagrating a mixture gas of air and fuel in a combustion chamber.
Conventional hot-water supply systems are known which use a pulse combustor as a heating source. The pulse combustor generally comprises a combustion chamber and a cylindrical mixing chamber communicating with the upper-course side of the combustion chamber. The ends of an air supply pipe and a fuel supply pipe are connected to the mixing chamber. Air and fuel gas are fed into the mixing chamber through the air and fuel supply pipes, respectively. The fed air and fuel gas are mixed in the mixing chamber and deflagrated in the combustion chamber.
In general, in varying the combustion volume of a pulse combustor of this type, the inner diameter of the mixing chamber and the bore of the inlet port of the air supply pipe opening into the mixing chamber, need be changed. It is, therefore, impossible to obtain different combustion volumes with use of a single pulse combustor, so that the mixing chamber of the pulse combustor must be designed independently according to the desired combustion volume. Thus, the number of types of pulse combustors are increased, resulting in increased manufacturing cost. Inlet ports for air and fuel are generally formed in the peripheral wall of the mixture chamber, and located on the upper-course side thereof with respect to the flowing direction of the mixture gas in the mixing chamber. As a result, it is hard to mix the air and fuel properly in the mixing chamber. Even though the air supply is increased for a larger combustion volume, it is difficult for the mixture gas to experience complete combustion. Consequently, the combustion efficiency of the pulse combustor is low.